


Promises

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, implied eruri, implied mikenana, mikeri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Levi, are you sure this is what you want?” Levi glares up at him for a moment, brows furrowed. “What the fuck do you think?”  </p><p>Mike knows what Levi wants, he doesn’t need to ask. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s not the first time Levi has turned up at his door when Erwin is too caught up in saving humanity or whatever the fuck he’s doing, to notice the desperation in Levi’s eyes, the need coursing through his veins. Mike sometimes wonders if he should feel guilty, wonders if he’s taking advantage.  Erwin and Levi are two of his closest friends after all.  But part of him can’t help thinking that if they can’t get their shit together, then tough, they might all be dead tomorrow, so he may as well take his chances.  And fuck, this is Levi, no one takes advantage of Levi unless he wants it. </p><p>An angsty, smutty, Mikeri one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Mike is drifting off to sleep when he hears the tap at the door. He groans and scrabbles on the bedside table for his watch. It’s well after midnight, closer to one. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he swings his legs out of bed, cursing softly. 

“Fuck Nanaba…”

It’s not unusual for Nanaba to show up at his door at all hours of the day and night. It’s always been like that, she comes and goes as she pleases, Mike accepts that, and although he’s mildly annoyed at being dragged from his warm bed, he can’t help sniffing with anticipation. For Nanaba to turn up at his door at this time of night can only mean one thing. He doesn’t bother to pull on a shirt, just pads to the door in the loose pants he’s wearing. 

When he opens the door however, Mike find himself staring down not at Nanaba, but at Levi. 

“Hey,” Levi says.

Mike stares at him and rubs his eyes again, trying to shake the sleep from his head. 

“Hey. Levi.” 

“I woke you. Sorry.”

It doesn’t sound like an apology and Levi shows no indication of leaving. He just stands there looking up at Mike.

“No worries. Come in.”

Mike holds the door open and Levi limps into the room, his shoulder brushing against Mike’s chest as he enters. 

Despite the late hour, Levi is dressed immaculately in black suit and white shirt. It could be the middle of the day rather than the middle of the night. Somehow he looks smaller out of uniform, but he also looks like more of a threat. He also looks exhausted. There are dark shadows under his eyes and his face is even paler and more drawn than usual. 

Levi stands awkwardly in the middle of the room looking at Mike, but he doesn’t speak. One glance tells Mike that he’s completely wired, coiled tight like an over wound spring. Even from ten paces Mike can smell the tension curling off him. 

“Want a drink?”

Mike reaches for a bottle and pours two glasses without waiting for a reply. He hands one to Levi and, when he looks up to take the glass, Mike sees something wild and unfamiliar in his eyes. 

He pulls a chair out from the small table and Levi sits down stiffly, his injured leg stretched out in front of him. Mike pulls out another chair and sits opposite, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He takes a drink from his glass. Levi places his on the table untouched. 

“So. What’s up?” 

“It’s Erwin.” 

Levi has never been one to beat around the bush; he pauses and Mike waits for him to continue. 

“He’s fucked up Mike. I don’t know what he’s thinking anymore. He’s going to do something fucking stupid and I’m not going to be there to stop him.” 

Levi casts a grim glance at his outstretched leg, his brows knotting together. 

“And what do you want me to do?”

Mike doesn’t mean to sound callous, he genuinely wants to know what Levi thinks he can do to help, and if it’s in this power, he’ll willingly do it, no hesitation.

“Something. Anything! Shit, just stop him Mike.”

There’s something raw and desperate in Levi’s tone that makes Mike’s chest tighten. He wants to reassure him, tell him it’ll be okay, but he knows there’s no point in lying to Levi, he can smell bullshit a mile off and besides, they both know the score. 

“Neither of us can stop Erwin, Levi. Nothing and no one can, you know that. I guess we just have to hope that someone will be there to pick up the pieces if there’s anything left.” 

“Fuck Mike,” Levi leans forward suddenly and grasps Mike’s wrist, fingers digging into the bone. “I’m useless like this. Promise me you’ll be there. Don’t leave his fucking side.” 

Mike shakes his head and looks down at Levi’s hand gripping his wrist. 

“I’ll do what I can Levi, but you know as well as I do that Erwin makes his own decisions, and,” he adds almost as an afterthought, “I’ve got my own squad to look out for too.”

Levi drops Mike’s wrist as suddenly as he seized it and looks away, lips pressed into a thin line.

Mike regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. He still has a squad of course, Levi’s squad are all dead, killed in a single, bloody afternoon by Annie Leonhardt. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

On impulse, Mike leans across and places his hand over Levi’s where it lies on the table beside his untouched glass. Levi doesn’t move, but when he looks up, his eyes are filled with such furious desperation that Mike’s breath catches. 

He stands and pulls on Levi’s wrist, tugging him to his feet. Levi rises slowly, awkwardly, leaning heavily on the table, so unlike his usual quick, lithe self. It’s not just the injury, Mike can almost see the weight of Erwin’s burden on his shoulders. He can’t help himself. He steps forward and wraps his arms around Levi, pulling him in close. He feels small and brittle in his arms, as though he might shatter like glass. Levi’s head lies against his bare chest; his cheek flushed and hot and Mike can feel his lashes fluttering against his skin like a trapped thing. He dips his head and places his nose in Levi’s hair, drinking in the familiar smell of him; soap and heat, always that incredible heat. But there’s a trace of something else there too, something Mike has never detected on Levi before. It’s a smell Mike is all too familiar with; sharp, metallic, unmistakeable. Fear. And that’s when it hits him. That’s when he realises that stoical, fearless, reckless Levi, is actually afraid. But not for himself, he fears for Erwin. Mike feels a brief surge of anger towards Erwin and he pulls Levi closer, tighten his arms around the smaller man. And Levi’s hands are on him now, snaking around his waist, warm and rough, gripping his hips and tugging him forwards.

“Hey, Levi” Mike’s voice is soft and steady, he reaches down and tilts Levi’s chin up towards him, so he can see his eyes, “are you sure this is what you want?”

Levi glares up at him for a moment, brows furrowed, but there’s a different spark in his eyes now, and this time it’s one Mike has seen before. 

“What the fuck do you think?” 

Mike knows what Levi wants, of course he does, he doesn’t need to ask. It’s not the first time they’ve done this. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s not the first time Levi has turned up at his door when Erwin is too caught up in saving humanity or whatever the fuck he’s doing, to notice the desperation in Levi’s eyes, the need coursing through his veins. 

Mike sometimes wonders if he should feel guilty, wonders if he’s taking advantage. Erwin and Levi are two of his closest friends after all. But part of him can’t help thinking that if they can’t get their shit together, then tough, they might all be dead tomorrow, so he may as well take his chances. And fuck, this is Levi, no one takes advantage of Levi unless he wants it. 

And Mike knows that Levi wants it, knows he wants it hard and fast and unforgiving, to blot out the pain, to make him feel something, anything, other than the fear that is seeping through his skin. But that’s not Mike’s style and not even desperate, hungry Levi is going to put him off his stride. 

He leads Levi into the bedroom and lies back on the bed, hands behind his head, watching as Levi sheds his clothes without ceremony. Then he almost launches himself at Mike, lips meeting his mouth with hard, demanding kisses, clawing at the cord of his pants with urgent, insistent hands. Mike cups Levi’s cheek with one hand and threads the other around Levi’s waist, trying to still him a little, to draw him in and take the edge off. 

“Levi, take it easy, chill the fuck out.”

But Levi’s not listening, and when Mike lifts his chin to catch his gaze, his eyes are glassy and he’s already gone. Sure he could fuck him like this but it wouldn’t do either of them much good. Levi’s head is a million miles away, and that’s not where Mike wants him. Mike wants him right here. 

In one easy movement he flips Levi over onto his back, and pins his hands above his head, gripping Levi’s wrists with just enough pressure to let him know he means business. Levi writhes and curses for a moment arching his body upwards, demanding contact, but Mike simply holds him down and waits until he stills and his gaze starts to focus. 

“Shit Mike, what the fuck are you waiting for?” Levi gasps.

“Shhh, Levi,” Mike smiles, “just settle down.” 

Now he’s got Levi where he wants him, Mike takes it slow and steady. He takes his time, lingering over every inch of Levi’s body, with patience and persistence, until he’s moaning and twisting in his grasp. Then he fucks him long and slow and hard. Mike sets a steady rhythm, keeping the tempo until Levi is matching him breath for breath. He pushes him repeatedly to the precipice of orgasm, before easing back. He could keep going like this all night, watching Levi as he slips into a zoned out trance, dark lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, lips parted, skin slick with sweat. Mike keeps up the rhythm, until he feels the fear and the desperation bleeding out of Levi. Then he ups the tempo, pushing harder, watching from heavy lids as Levi starts to plead and curse beneath him. He holds him on the edge for an agonising breathless moment and then tips him over. Levi arches upwards, throws his head back and he comes with a long low moan and Mike’s name on his lips. Mike lets himself go a moment later, driving into Levi so hard that his limp boneless body jerks up the bed with the force of it. 

Afterwards they lie still together. Mike expects Levi to be up and away now he’s got what he came for but he doesn’t move. He just lies there, motionless, body smeared with sweat and cum, eyes closed, breath falling back to his regular tempo. Mike lifts himself up on one elbow and gazes down at him, pushing back the dark hair that’s slicked across Levi’s brow. Levi’s eyes flicker open momentarily and he smiles briefly before his lids drift closed again and his breathing evens out into the soft slow rhythm of sleep. Mike continues gazing down at him, running his fingers through his hair and across his brow, smoothing out the dark creases. Even in sleep Levi’s face settles into a frown but this is as close to relaxed as Mike has seen him for a long time. 

Just as Mike feels himself drifting off to sleep, Levi stirs beside him. 

“Mike?” his voice is low and hoarse, barely a whisper, “promise me you’ll look out for Erwin? We’re fucked without him.”

“Sure, Levi, I promise.” 

Mike pulls him close and places a kiss in his hair. He means it, of course he means it, Levi is not the only one who would willingly follow Erwin into hell. He just can’t promise he'll make it back.


End file.
